villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Palpatine/Gallery
Images and videos of the powerful and malevolent Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Images Miscellaneous Star Wars Palpatine.png Darth_Sidious_.jpeg|The Emperor's poster from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Vader_and_Emperor.jpg|Palpatine with Darth Vader. 180px-84PalpatineSpeechFinal.jpg|Darth Sidious' speech. 11548-25524.jpg|Darth Sidious in his disguise as Palpatine (top) and in his true identity (bottom) as he appeared in Attack of the Clones. Revenge_Of_The_Sith_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Revenge of the Sith DVD. Return_Of_The_Jedi_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Return of the Jedi DVD. Lego_Darth_Sidious|Darth Sidious released in Lego. Palpatine_and_Vader_Strike_Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Palpatine_(Family_Guy).jpg|Darth Sidious in Family Guy HisheP.png|The Emperor as he appears in the HISHE series. SChicken.jpg|Palpatine as he appears in Robot Chicken. SidiousMadTv.png|The Emperor in MAD tv short Star Wars: The Groan Wars. 5665083-6419460822-Darth.jpg|Wallpaper of Darth Sidious. Emperor-Palpatime-Comic.jpg|Darth Sidious illustration in the Legends continuity. Order66-AoD.jpg|Emperor Palpatine with two of his guards. Palpatine_set.jpg Emperor_Palpatine-800px.jpg|The Emperor enraged at Luke's denial to join the dark side. Emperor_Palpatine_2.jpg|Palpatine post-duel in Episode III. Star_Wars_Palpatine_2.jpg Darth Sidious hologram comic.png|Sidious hologram speaking to Dooku on Sullust. Darth Sidious Hidden Sith.jpg|Darth Sidious' appearance in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Palps Reborn-TEA.jpg|The Emperor reborn. The death of Emperor Palpatine.jpg|The death of Darth Sidious (paint version) RiseofSkywalker.png|Palpatine on the poster for Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. 1969807-star wars emperor throne room 7256.jpg ''The Phantom Menace'' Darth Sidious inquires.png|Darth Sidious hologram appearing on the bridge. Darth Sidious hologram.png|Sidious talking to Nute Gunray and his aid. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-357.jpg|Sidious in The Phantom Menace. Sidious Gunray.png|Darth Sidious tells Gunray to kill the Jedi. Senator Palpatine reports.png|Senator Palpatine appears in hologram. Senator Palpatine hologram.png|Senator Palpatine feigned concern at this supposed revelation, but was cut off mid-sentence by the Trade Federation's communication blackout. Darth Sidious bogged.png|Sidious orchestrated the invasion of his homeworld, using the Trade Federation. Darth Sidious report.png|Darth Sidious reports the news of the Senate. Sidious control.png|Sidious tells the Neimoidians to gain control. Darth Sidious transmission.png|Darth Sidious finishes his transmission. Sidious holocam.png|Sidious angered that Queen Amidala escaped and didn't sign the treaty. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-3110.jpg|Darth Sidious revealing his new apprentice to Nute Gunray and his aid. Sidious Maul.png|Sidious with Darth Maul on the balcony on Coruscant. Darth Maul 3.png|Darth Sidious with his apprentice, Darth Maul. Senator Palpatine waits.png|Senator Palpatine awaits the Queen's arrival on Coruscant. Senator Palpatine Chancellor.png|Palpatine with Chancellor Valorum. Senator Palpatine disbelief.png|Senator Palpatine says the Senate is corrupt. Senator Palpatine concerned.png|Senator Palpatine states the Chancellor has no real power. Senator Palpatine confidence.png|Palpatine tells the Queen to call a vote. Senator Palpatine listens.png|Senator Palpatine concerned for the Queen's decision. Senator Palpatine speaks.png|Senator Palpatine addresses the Galactic Senate. Senator Palpatine presents.png|Senator Palpatine presents Queen Amidala who speaks on their behalf. Senator Palpatine.jpg|Sidious disguising himself as Senator Palpatine. Sidious 1.png|Palpatine persuading Padmé into siding with him. Senator Palpatine Panaka.png|Palpatine returned to 500 Republica with Captain Panaka. Senator Palpatine nominated.png|Senator Palpatine announced his nomination to Queen Amidala. Senator Palpatine confidant.png|Palpatine declared to Amidala that he would become the next Chancellor, and meant it. Senator Palpatine concerns.png|Queen Amidala worries that by the time Palpatine becomes chancellor they're would be nothing left of their people. Senator Palpatine pleads.png|The Queen declared her intention to return to Naboo and Palpatine made a show of concern and tried halfheartedly to convince her to stay. Senator Palpatine saddened.png|She left regardless, taking both Jinn and Kenobi with her for protection and wishing Palpatine success in the election. Sidious matters.png|Sidious contacted the Neimoidians on Naboo, instructing them to kill Amidala upon arrival and he would keep the Senate is disarray. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-11459.jpg|Darth Sidious tells the Trade Federation he's sending Darth Maul to help them. Darth Sidious palace.png|Darth Sidious goes over the progress reports from Naboo that Maul and the Neimoidians were frequently sending to him. Darth Sidious aggressive.png|Darth Sidious hears about the Queen's plan for battle. Sidious foolish.png|Sidious calls the whole plan foolish. Sidious chair.png|The Dark Lord communicated with Gunray via his mechno-chair during the Invasion of Naboo. Darth Sidious advantage.png|Sidious doubted she would last even five minutes in such a contest, and gave his approval to Gunray's plan to meet the Gungans head-on. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12390.jpg|A hologram of Sidious in the Theed palace on Naboo. Chancellor Palpatine arrives.png|Palpatine arrives on Naboo as the newly elected Supreme Chancellor. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14907.jpg|Palpatine meets Anakin for the first time promising to watch his career with great interest. Chancellor Palpatine greets.png|Chancellor Palpatine greets and congratulates the Queen on her victory. Palpatine promises.png|Palpatine promises Amidala that together they would bring peace to the Republic. Mourning Funeral.png|Palpatine attends Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. Palpatine unconcerned.png|Palpatine seemingly shows no remorse during the funeral. Chancellor Palpatine celebration.png|Chancellor Palpatine celebrates the liberation of Naboo. Palpatine celebrates.png|The Gungans and the Naboo celebrate their victory. ''Attack of the Clones'' Palpatine addresses.png|Chancellor Palpatine addresses the senator from Malastare (deleted scene). Chancellor Palpatine sues.png|Palpatine tells the Senate that peace is their objective not war. Palpatine podium.png|Palpatine listens as Padmé speaks before the Senate and objects to plans to create an army to fight against the Separatist movement. Chancellor Palpatine dismisses.png|Chancellor Palpatine states that the serious of this matter they will continue another day and dismisses the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine meeting.png|The Chancellor holds a meeting in his office with members of the Jedi Order. Chancellor Palpatine negotiations.png|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine discusses the Separatist Movement. Palpatine inquires.png|Palpatine asks Master Yoda if the conflict could lead to war. Chancellor Palpatine aide.png|Onaconda Farr informs Palpatine that the Loyalist Committee has arrived. Palpatine graces.png|Chancellor Palptine asks if Senator Amidala could be put under their protection. Palpatine serious.png|Palpatine dismisses Padmé's claims that the situation is not serious. Chancellor Palpatine suggests.png|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requested the Jedi Council to place Senator Amidala under the protection of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Chancellor Palpatine humble.png|Palpatine begs Padmé to go with the Jedi's protection. Palpatine unbearable.png|Chancellor Palpatine tells Senator Amidala that the thought of losing her is unbearable. Palpatine office.png|Palpatine returns to his desk for his meeting with the Loyalist Committee. Chancellor Palpatine speak.png|The Chancellor says he'll speak to Padmé. Palpatine Anakin.png|Palpatine tells Anakin that he is a great Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine guidance.png|Chancellor Palpatine tells Skywalker that he doesn't need guidance and in time he will trust his feelings. Palpatine praises.png|Palpatine tells Anakin that he sees him becoming the greatest of all the Jedi. Palpatine senators.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi sends a hologram message to Palpatine's office informing them of the growing droid army. Palpatine meeting.png|Chancellor Palpatine holds a meeting with Senators and the Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine wonders.png|Palpatine wonders what senator could propose such a radical amendment. Chancellor Palpatine Mas Amedda.png|Mas Amedda says the Senate should give Palpatine emergency powers if Senator Amidala were there. Palpatine reluctance.png|Chancellor Palpatine in the Senate feigned reluctance to accept this authority of newfound power. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-11122.jpg|Palpatine gives a humble speech with which he would soothe their belated fears about the future of the democratic system. Chancellor Palpatine granted.png|Palpatine promises to return the authority back to the Senate once the crisis ended. Chancellor Palpatine Senate.png|Chancellor Palpatine announces his first act was to allow the use of the new clone army to counter the Separatist threat. Darth Sidious solar sailor.png|Darth Sidious approaches Count Dooku. Sidious greets.png|Upon reaching the secret lair of Sidious, Tyranus greets his master. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-15697.jpg|Dooku tells Lord Sidious that their long-awaited plot was finally in motion with the beginning of the war. Darth Sidious news.png|Sidious expressed satisfaction and congratulated his apprentice, noting that all was proceeding according to his plan for the future. Palpatine wartime.png|Palpatine with Senators watch the Clone Army assemble. Chancellor Palpatine senators.png|Chancellor Palpatine watches as the Clone Wars begins. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Chancellor Palpatine military.png|Chancellor Palpatine with the Grand Army of the Republic and Jedi generals. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-118.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in The Clone Wars. Palpatine weary.png|Despite Master Windu's reservations about allying the Republic with the Hutt, Palpatine knew they need the the Hutt's space lanes to move their troops. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-204.jpg|Palpatine talks with Jedi Master Mace Windu. Darth Sidious joins.png|Sidious contacted both Ventress and Dooku and assured them that the Jedi would be at war with the Hutts as well the Confederacy. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-1197.jpg|Sidious in a hologram. Chancellor Palpatine communicates.png|Palpatine in a meeting with Master Yoda receives a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Palpatine disaster.png|During the rescue, Palpatine learned that Jabba believed that the Jedi were behind his son's kidnapping. Chancellor Palpatine excuses.png|Chancellor Palpatine excuses Yoda as Senator Amidala enters his office. Palpatine disways.png|Padmé came to Palpatine and learned that Anakin was being framed by the Hutts. Chancellor Palpatine reasons.png|Palpatine told Senator Amidala that Jabba refused to speak with him. Palpatine bids.png|Padmé then offered to negotiate with Jabba through his uncle, Ziro, who lived on Coruscant, though Palpatine advised against it. Sidious conferring.png|Sidious spoke with his apprentice about this setback assuring Dooku that the war was turning in their favor. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-11109.png|Sidious smiles during a hologram communication. Palpatine afford.png|Chancellor Palpatine communicates to Anakin Skywalker with Jedi Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Yoda. Palpatine pleasant.png|Palpatine greets Anakin pleasantly through hologram. Chancellor Palpatine briefing.png|Anakin informs Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu and Palpatine about the loss of communication with Plo Koon. Palpatine boldly.png|All four tell Anakin and Ahsoka not to go out to the Abregado system to look for survivors, despite Ahsoka's vehement objections. Chancellor Palpatine states.png|The Jedi contact Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant. Palpatine discusses.png|Obi-Wan tells the Chancellor that Anakin has gone off alone in the search. Palpatine Twilight.png|Palpatine contacts Anakin who is aboard the Twilight. Chancellor Palpatine asks.png|Chancellor Palpatine issues a repeated demand for Anakin to resume command of his fleet. Chancellor Palpatine receives.png|Palpatine learns that Senator Amidala and Representative Binks had gone to Rodia to speak with Senator Farr about his starving people. Palpatine understands.png|Palpatine asks Padmé if she would take a clone escort with her. Palpatine direct.png|Chancellor Palpatine sees Representative Binks fall in front of him. Chancellor Palpatine recommends.png|Palpatine recommends to Senator Amidala that she be in charge of the negotiations. Palpatine appears.png|After Gunray was captured, Chancellor Palpatine conferred with Senator Amidala via holographic transmission. Chancellor Palpatine needs.png|Chancellor Palpatine praises Senator Amidala for capturing Viceroy Gunray. Chancellor Palpatine convoy.png|Palpatine pledges relief efforts to Rodia. Palpatine major.png|Palpatine pleased that the Republic finally had a member of the Separatist Council under arrest. Darth Sidious commends.png|Count Dooku receives a holographic message from Darth Sidious. Sidious assigns.png|Sidious informs Dooku that Gunray poses a significant danger to them and their plans if he is interrogated. Darth Sidious concerned.jpeg|Sidious was initially less than enthusiastic about his apprentice's strategy to send Asajj Ventress. Sidious Proceed.png|Despite his lack of confidence in Ventress's abilities, the Dark Lord ultimately authorized the Count to proceed with the plan. Chancellor Palpatine negoitates.png|On Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine and his staff review a holographic message from Hondo Ohnaka. Palpatine Hondo.png|The pirate Hondo demands a million credits worth of spice from the Republic in exchange for Dooku. Chancellor Palpatine denies.png|Palpatine was reluctant to believe Dooku had been captured by a group of simple pirates, despite being shown holographic proof. Chancellor Palpatine persists.png|Padmé Amidala suggested sending a pair of Jedi to Ohnaka's base in order to confirm the pirate's claim and once assured Dooku was indeed captured, the Republic would pay the demanded ransom for the Separatist leader. Palpatine affirms.png|After confirming the pirates had indeed captured Dooku, the Jedi informed Mace Windu and Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine assigns.png|Palpatine told them that he was sending Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks with the ransom in exchange for the Sith Lord. Palpatine moment.png|Senator Kharrus contacted Palpatine, who was in his office on Coruscant with Senator Amidala and several Jedi Council members, and informed him that they were due to land shortly. Chancellor Palpatine plans.png|Chancellor Palpatine sent the requested ransom with senator Kharrus of Malastare and representative Binks, who were accompanied by a team of clone troopers. Palpatine briefing.png|In a holographic conference aboard Windu's lead AT-TE in his column, Palpatine and representatives from both the Senate and Jedi discuss the battle on Ryloth. Chancellor Palpatine weary.png|Chancellor Palpatine worries that a siege could drag on indefinitely. Palpatine predictable.png|Palpatine states that Syndulla was a radical before the war and can be very unpredictable. Chancellor Palpatine offers.png|Palpatine requests reinforcements to be sent instead, but Admiral Yularen informs him that none are available. Sidious interruption.png|A hologram of Darth Sidious interrupts Cad Bane's thinking. Darth Sidious hiring.png|Darth Sidious contacts Cad Bane for a job. Darth Sidious requires.png|Sidious tasks Bane to steal a holocron from the Temple. Sidious exaggerated.png|Bane was at first reluctant, but Sidious suggested that Bane's legendary reputation may have been exaggerated. Darth Sidious rate.png|Bane demanded an elite starfighter and three times his usual price and Sidious not concerned with the hunter's heightened request. Sidious provides.png|Sidious also provided Bane with detailed schematics of the Temple's security infrastructure. Sidious desires.png|Contacting Sidious through a holographic transmission, Bane reported his success and inquired about the details of his next assignment. Darth Sidious test subjects.png|Darth Sidious revealed that the purpose of stealing the crystal and holocron was that he needed test subjects for an experiment. Sidious caring.png|Sidious instructed Bane to use the list and acquire four children who were strong in the Force. Darth Sidious designs.png|Sidious told Bane to bring the children to the Dark Lord's secret facility on Mustafar. Sidious no innocents.png|Lord Sidious tells Bane that the children among the Jedi are not innocent. Sidious font.png|Bane considers it rash to kidnap innocents, but doesn't care, as long as he gets paid by Sidious. Chancellor Palpatine doorway.png|At the Chancellor Office on Coruscant, Anakin is greeted warmly by Palpatine. Palpatine aware.png|Palpatine gives Ahsoka Tano a stern look. Chancellor Palpatine ferrier.png|The Chancellor insisted on speaking with Skywalker alone while Tano waited outside of the office. Palpatine informed.png|Palpatine seemed impressed that a rogue operative could be so effective against the Jedi. Palpatine clues.png|Anakin suspected that a far more powerful individual than either Bane or Count Dooku was orchestrating the abduction and Palpatine asks Skywalker who he thinks is behind it, and he answers that he doesn't know. Chancellor Palpatine patience.png|Chancellor Palpatine merely encouraged Skywalker to have patience. Sidious Astromech.png|An Astromech droid projects Sidious' hologram. Darth Sidious subjects.png|Darth Sidious observed the two captured children on Mustafar via hologram with great enthusiasm. Darth Sidious Aide.png|Sidious gives the nanny droid RO-Z67 orders via holocam. Sidious boasting.png|Believing that the Jedi would simply waste the infants' talents, Sidious took it upon himself to mold them into agents of the dark side. Darth Sidious hovering.png|Darth Sidious hovers over Zinn Toa. Darth Sidious foresees.png|In his vision of the future, Sidious foresaw an army of darksiders who would act as his eyes and ears throughout the galaxy, utilizing the dark side to enforce his will. Sidious foresees.png|Sidious foresees an army of Force talented spies in his service. Darth Sidious enemies.png|Darth Sidious states his enemies will be helpless against his vision. Sidious behind.png|Sidious saw the matter as a trial run. Sidious loss.png|Lord Sidious says if the surgery fails he will lose nothing. Darth Sidious observing.png|The Dark Lord observed as the surgery was about to be performed. Darth Sidious surgery.png|Darth Sidious watches the surgery begin. Sidious halts.png|RO-Z67 informed Sidious that a starship was approaching, and that it did not belong to Cad Bane. SidiousMustafarForceChildren.jpg|Sidious stands as his plans are foiled by the Jedi's arrival. Sidious evacuate.png|Sidious ordered the droids to remove the children to a secondary facility. Darth Sidious stall.png|Sidious commands to have the outpost destroyed by shutting off the gravity supports. Sidious concerned.png|Darth Sidious tells the droids to sink the outpost into the lava thus destroying any invidence. Sidious facility.png|Sidious ending his holographic transmission. Chancellor Palpatine views.png|While Separatist forces tried to take control of Malastare, Palpatine monitored the military action remotely via hologram. Palpatine assures.png|The Battle on Malastare was also a convenient test site for the Chancellor's new weapon, an electro-proton bomb, developed by Dr. Boll. Chancellor Palpatine disagrees.png|Mace Windu remained wary of the "improbable" and wished to find another way, but Palpatine disagreed. Palpatine bomb.png|Palpatine insisted the bomb is the last chance to secure a Republic victory. Chancellor Palpatine distorted.png|Due to the effects of the bomb, Palpatine's holographic communication with Malastare was cut off. Palpatine conference.png|Mace re-establishes communications with Chancellor Palpatine and reports on his progress. Chancellor Palpatine treaty.png|The Chancellor was most concerned that the Dugs sign a treaty ensuring access to their fuel. Palpatine enforces.png|Palpatine states importance that the Republic gains access to the Malastarian fuel. Palpatine remarkable.png|Palpatine and Doctor Sionver Boll overlook a hologram of the Zillo Beast. Chancellor Palpatine Dugs.png|Palpatine was amazed at the creature's size but dismayed by Master Windu's reluctance to assist the Dugs. Palpatine creature.png|Chancellor Palpatine wanted the treaty signed so at first he did not care for the beast. Chancellor Palpatine eliminate.png|Palpatine showed that he supports the extermination of the Zillo Beast. Palpatine doctor.png|The ever-analytical Doctor Boll suggested that the Zillo Beast may be an invaluable resource. Chancellor Palpatine delighted.png|Chancellor Palpatine delightedly supported the idea to preserve it for replicating its seemingly impenetrable armor for military use. Palpatine guide.png|With Dr. Boll's assurance that the study of the Zillo Beast could greatly aid the Republic war effort, the Chancellor sanctioned Skywalker's plan to incapacitate the creature. Palpatine only.png|The Dugs would assume it is dead and sign the treaty, while the Republic could move it to a secure location and Palpatine approved it. Chancellor Palpatine signing.png|The Chancellor watches as Urus signs the treaty. Chancellor Palpatine welcomes.png|Chancellor Palpatine welcomes the Dugs and Malastare to the Republic. Palpatine confirmation.png|Mace Windu and Anakin tell Palpatine that the Zillo Beast was loaded on a transport. Chancellor Palpatine slight.png|Palpatine and his scientific advisors altered the original plans. Palpatine studies.png|Palpatine's advisors recommend studying the creature under the most controlled conditions. Palpatine develops.png|With that recommendation, Palpatine instructed the Jedi to return to Coruscant with the Zillo Beast for study. Chancellor Palpatine smile.png|The Supreme Chancellor oversaw the Zillo Beast's transportation to Coruscant. Palpatine observes.png|Palpatine personally greeted the Dr. Boll and the Jedi as they returned with the sedated creature in tow. Palpatine size.png|Palpatine is awed by the size of the Zillo Beast. Chancellor Palpatine berates.png|Although Windu once again voiced his concern and objection, but Palpatine insists it is a chance to uncover a technological edge. Chancellor Palpatine folded.png|Mace turns over stewardship of the creature to Doctor Boll and Palpatine. Palpatine deviously.png|Palpatine smiles deviously as the Zillo Beast passes him. Palpatine hoverpod.png|Chancellor Palpatine visits the doctor, checking on her progress. Chancellor Palpatine inquires.png|Dr. Boll reported to Chancellor Palpatine that the preliminary testing was slow and lacked results due to the severe pain that the Zillo Beast would endure under experimentation. Palpatine suffiecent.png|Palpatine suggests that killing it would be the best option but Boll protests, stating that the Zillo Beast isn't only the last of its kind. Chancellor Palpatine lectures.png|Unconcerned with its well-being, the Chancellor merely ordered the doctor to kill the creature to continue her study without further complications. Chancellor Palpatine blends.png|Palpatine dismisses the possibility, stating that the giant beast is simply an animal; the beast growls at his comment and stares hatefully at the Chancellor. Palpatine replaces.png|Palpatine orders the use of the Malastarian fuel to be used as a poison to quickly kill the beast and threatens to replace Boll if she doesn't have the stomach to do it. Chancellor Palpatine holds.png|The Chancellor meets Anakin and Padmé in his office. Palpatine sympathizes.png|Palpatine indulged the senator's concerns by debating the merit and pitfalls of destroying the beast. Mas Amedda moderate.png|Palpatine and Mas Amedda try justifying that killing the beast is for the greater good, to which Padmé challenges that killing the last of a species is wrong. Chancellor Palpatine moral.png|Palpatine justified his actions to Senator Amidala, who believed that it was immoral to kill the creature. Palpatine pattern.png|Chancellor Palpatine argued that the life of one animal was a small price to pay if the rewards saved countless lives in the long run. Chancellor Palpatine welled.png|The Chancellor was also clearly pleased to see that Skywalker shared his opinion on the matter, much to the surprise and annoyance of Amidala. Palpatine holocam.png|Palpatine contacts Doctor Boll, who reports success in converting the Malastarian fuel into a poison gas. Chancellor Palpatine progress.png|The Chancellor orders the Zillo Beast gassed. Chancellor Palpatine desk.png|Doctor Boll contacts Palpatine informing him of the Zillo Beast's escape. Palpatine alarmed.png|The Zillo Beast escapes the confines of the research facility and embarking on a second rampage, with Palpatine as the primary target. Palpatine suggests.png|Palpatine frantically tells Doctor Boll to make more poison. Palpatine Holonet.png|The Zillo Beast destroyed every image of Palpatine it could find and marched steadily onward toward the Senate Building. Chancellor Palpatine alarmed.png|Palpatine, Anakin and Senator Amidala see the creature coming towards them. Palpatine afraid.png|The creature charges the Senate Building with its enormous head fills the panoramic window of the Chancellor's office. Palpatine evacuates.png|The Chancellor, Padmé, Anakin and R2-D2 evacuate to the former's escape shuttle. Chancellor Palpatine digits.png|Out of desperation, the Chancellor contacted Boll and ordered her to create more of the gas. Palpatine worried.png|Just as they took off, however, the shuttle was caught in the beast's grip. Chancellor Palpatine dangles.png|Palpatine and his pilot were still trapped by the beast until Yoda and Aayla Secura provided a sufficient distraction to allow the Chancellor to escape from his damaged shuttle. Palpatine stares.png|The Zillo Beast, loose on Coruscant, spots Palpatine and a Senate Commando below his escape shuttle's pilot. Chancellor Palpatine running.png|The creature pursued its target, Palpatine ordered the gunships to use the gas bombs. Chancellor Palpatine poison.png|As the gunships continue to bomb the beast, the gas cloud begins to spread, though Anakin, Yoda and Aayla use the Force to protect themselves, Palpatine and Amidala from the gas. Palpatine persona.png|After the Zillo Beast's death, Chancellor Palpatine vows that the creature's sacrifice not be in vain. Chancellor Palpatine requests.png|Palpatine presented Dr. Boll with a new order to clone the Zillo Beast for further scientific purposes. Palpatine smirk.png|Palpatine smiles evilly as he has future plans for the cloned beast. Palpatine war briefing.png|In the war room, Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Ki-Adi-Mundi, join via hologram by Yoda, Mace Windu, Palpatine and Luminara Unduli. Chancellor Palpatine lingers.png|The Jedi plan their invasion of Geonosis while Palaptine and Yoda listen. Palpatine cautions.png|Chancellor Palpatine shares his concerns about the ray shield fortress. Chancellor Palpatine looks.png|Palpatine expresses concern over committing a huge force for this attack, but Yoda assures him that capturing Poggle is a priority. Palpatine trusts.png|Palpatine then places his trust in the Jedi about the coming battle. Chancellor Palpatine communication.png|The Chancellor and Jedi then wish them luck and signed off. Palpatine Holoboard.png|Chancellor Palpatine making a speech on a holoboard. Chancellor Palpatine billboard.png|Palpatine on the HoloNet News speaking about the war and Jedi. Palpatine escort.png|Chancellor Palpatine with an escort of Senate Commandos await the Duchess' arrival. Chancellor Palpatine congradulates.png|The Coronet finally arrives on Coruscant, where Palpatine congratulates the Jedi on their work. Palpatine dignitaries.png|Palpatine greets Senators Orn Free Taa, Kin Robb and Onaconda Farr. Chancellor Palpatine officiates.png|Palpatine escorts the dignitaries to a speeder. Palpatine presides.png|In the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine deems Death Watch a significant military threat. Chancellor Palpatine idealist.png|Palpatine spearheaded the movement in the Senate that called for military intervention against the radical organization. Palpatine illumanating.png|To back his argument for occupation, the Chancellor presents a hologram message from Deputy Minister Jerec who states a civil war is amidst the Mandalorians. Chancellor Palpatine speaker.png|The hologram effectively discredited Kryze's entire argument, thus securing an early victory for Palpatine's position of Republic occupation on Mandalore. Palpatine veteran.png|The holo-recording of Jerec states the Death Watch threat is greater than the Duchess states and Mandalore will require Republic aid. Chancellor Palpatine podium.png|Knowing something is not right with the recording she just witnessed, Satine requests to see Jerec at once, but Palpatine states he was killed in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala. Chancellor Palpatine ensures.png|Palpatine states this as an even greater reason to defend Mandalore, yet Satine refutes the idea of a Republic occupation, fearing it will bring the war to them. Palpatine vote.png|Announcing the vote on military action will take place next session, Chancellor Palpatine dismisses the Senate. Palpatine late.png|At night, in the Chancellor's office, Satine attempts to convince Palpatine that the malfunction was not an accident but her speeder had been tampered with. Palpatine herald.png|Despite asserting that someone was trying to assassinate her, the Chancellor refused to conduct an investigation due to the lack of evidence to support her claim. Darth Sidious occupation.png|Aboard a Munificent-class star frigate Dooku informs his master Sidious that Death Watch is ready to fight off the Republic forces. Sidious smirk.jpeg|Darth Sidious expresses concern about possible interference by the Duchess Satine, but is assured by Dooku that a Death Watch assassin will take care of her causing Sidious to grin. Chancellor Palpatine occupation.png|Chancellor Palpatine scans the Great Convocation Chamber for any objections to Mandalore's occupation. Palpatine chair.png|Senator Amidala speaks up and Palpatine says the Chair recognizes her. Chancellor Palpatine glare.png|Padmé then displayed the full recording of Deputy Minister Jerec, while Palpatine angrily glared at Mas Amedda. Palpatine center.png|Palpatine quickly grimaces as he watches the recording, then returns his expression to a smile. Palpatine record.png|The recording explains that Mandalorian government has been preparing for any possible confrontation with Death Watch and the reason why they cannot ask for Republic support with the situation being so fragile. Mas Amedda recording.png|Palpatine and Mas Amedda stand as the footage proved that Jerec had in fact supported Mandalore's neutrality and Duchess Kryze. Chancellor Palpatine apologizes.png|In his office, Palpatine offers his apologies and gratitude to Satine for the recent series of events and praised her for her loyalty to the Republic. Palpatine parts.png|Padmé asks for the Chancellor and Vice Chair Mas Amedda to join her in carrying out the Senate's recent decision. Chancellor Palpatine delegates.png|Chancellor Palpatine and Amedda presided over congressional sessions focused on the Trade Federation's blockade of Pantora, wherein Senator Riyo Chuchi argued before the Senate that the Federation was working in league with the Confederacy. Palpatine Lott Dod.png|Palpatine and Amedda were again present when, days later, Dod was forced to apologize to Chuchi when it came to light that the blockade was indeed a scheme orchestrated by Viceroy Gunray. Palpatine gazing.png|Chancellor Palpatine gazes out his office window. Chancellor Palpatine reciever.png|Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Orn Free Taa speak to Cad Bane. Palpatine Orn Free Taa.png|Bane tells the Chancellor he holds the Senate hostage and demands Ziro the Hutt's release. Chancellor Palpatine foolhardy.png|Palpatine refuses to do so. Palpatine resists.png|Palpatine remains defiant refusing the bounty hunter's orders. Chancellor Palpatine mad.png|Bane then had the Executive Building's power shut down strong arming Palpatine. Palpatine locked.png|Due to the resulting emergency lockdown, Palpatine and Taa were trapped in the office. Chancellor Palpatine contacts.png|Palpatine tries to contact for help but their external communications were disabled. Palpatine seated.png|While trapped inside of his office, Palpatine received a secret transmission Anakin Skywalker, who had been in the building. Chancellor Palpatine host.png|Bane contacts Palpatine again, this time with more specific instructions. Palpatine pardon.png|Palpatine is to make a pardon disc, and give it to Orn Free Taa to deliver. Chancellor Palpatine outrage.png|Palpatine agreed to provide a pardon disc but was secretly outraged. Chancellor Palpatine handles.png|Palpatine gives the pardon disc to a reluctant Senator Taa along with the task of overseeing the end of Ziro's incarceration. Palpatine rifle.png|HELIOS-3D then came in to take the Senator. Chancellor Palpatine clasp.png|Bane contacts Palpatine, handing over control of the Senate and Senators back. Palpatine overlooks.png|Bane warns Palpatine not to try anything until the sun has set. Palpatine glass.png|A unit of Coruscant Guard troopers broke through the transparisteel window of Palpatine's office and secured the Chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine troopers.png|A Coruscant Guard trooper reports that they have secured the Chancellor. Palpatine commscan.png|Palpatine contacted Bane and ordered him to surrender. Chancellor Palpatine bounty.png|However, Bane refuses to surrender threatening set to kill the Senators. Palpatine ransom.png|The bounty hunter revealed the still-trapped senators were in danger. Chancellor Palpatine withdraws.png|Palpatine reluctantly relinquished his attempts to apprehend Bane in order to keep them safe. Palpatine allowing.png|An emergency session of the Senate was called in order to hold a formal debate over Gume Saam's bill. Chancellor Palpatine governs.png|When Padmé argues that that negotiations with the Separatists should be considered, a decision will be tabled until a consensus is reached. Palpatine toasts.png|Padmé brings the Separatist peace proposal to Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine stunning.png|Palpatine was informed by Amidala that the Separatist Senate, led by Mina Bonteri, was considering peace negotiations. Palpatine peace talk.png|Palpatine questions the sincerity of the Separatists as peace has been offered before but not accepted. Chancellor Palpatine floor.png|Nonetheless, Palpatine agrees to put a vote to the floor. Palpatine propose.png|Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda open the floor to a vote of peace talks. Palpatine Gume_Saam.png|Gume Saam then told the Senate that the attack was confirmed to have been carried out by the Separatists and demanded that they pay. Chancellor Palpatine loan.png|Palpatine feigns regret when the Senate call for deregulation and enhanced troop production. Palpatine deregulate.png|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine approved the suggestion, thus ending the debate over the subject. Chancellor Palpatine session.png|The Senate continues to debate whether the Banking Clan should be deregulated in order to fund the war. Palpatine calls.png|Palpatine calls for the Senators to settle down. Chancellor Palpatine recognizes.png|Chancellor Palpatine recognizes as Padmé Amidala desperately tries to convince her fellow senators that not all Separatists are warmongers. Mas Amedda bureaucrat.png|Halle Burtoni proposed to the Senate that five million more clone troopers be purchased from the Kaminoan cloners. Palpatine calling.png|Palpatine defends Senator Amidala from the angry delegates. Chancellor Palpatine feigns.png|The Vice Chair Mas Amedda informs Palpatine of incoming message. Palpatine holoprojector.png|A hologram of Count Dooku is channeled into the Senate chamber and declares that the Republic forces have carried out a devastating attack on Confederate territory, killing Mina Bonteri in the process, and officially withdraws the Confederate Senate's peace proposal. Palpatine sadden.png|Palpatine looks sadly at Padmé after the recent events. Chancellor Palpatine working.png|Senator Burtoni and the Senate grow impatient with the delay in taking a vote. Palpatine waiting.png|Mas Amedda states he allowed Senator Organa to speak. Chancellor Palpatine addition.png|The Vice Chair announces the vote on Senator Burtoni bill to fund 5 million clones. Palpatine permits.png|As the Senate prepares to vote, Padmé steps before the Senate and delivers an impromptu and passionate speech. Palpatine thoughts.png|Later in his quarters, Chancellor Palpatine thinks of philosophy. Chancellor Palpatine theorizes.png|Palpatine angrily muses to Mas Amedda about the success one passionate voice can have over his own power. Palpatine sways.png|Showing his true face for the first time, Palpatine ruminates about the power of a single senator. Chancellor Palpatine produce.png|Mas Amedda asks Palpatine what he plans to do about it. Palpatine snarl.png|Palpatine snarls as he decides to wait until fate—and the Senate—will work in his own favor once again. Chancellor Palpatine city-scape.png|For now, Palpatine will not interfere with the workings of democracy. Darth Sidious holographic.jpeg|Darth Sidious tells Dooku of a disturbance in the Force. Sidious hologram.png|Sidious tells Dooku that Ventress is too important. Darth Sidious destroy.png|Darth Sidious accuses Tyranus of wanting him destroyed. Darth Sidious pleased.png|Sidious is pleased to hear Ventress is dead. Darth Sidious Vision.png|Lord Sidious appears in a Force vision on Mortis. Sidious Lair.png|Darth Sidious orders Tyranus to make a prisoner exchange. Darth Sidious trap.png|Darth Sidious tells Tyranus to lower Anakin into a trap. Sidious doubt.png|Lord Sidious assures that Padmé will accept the terms. Sidious solar.png|Sidious gives Tyranus a lecture. Darth Sidious Reign.png|Darth Sidious tells Dooku to end the Queen's reign if she fails. Palpatine scowl.jpeg|Palpatine preying on Anakin's insecurities. Palpatine smirks.png|Palpatine smiling while Anakin duels Dooku. Sidious Scipio call.png|A hologram of Sidious with Embo. Darth Sidious Scipio.png|Sidious contacting Embo on Scipio. Darth Sidious conspires.png|Darth Sidious communicates with Nix Card. Darth Sidious consolidate.png|Sidious tells Nix to continue to the next stage. Sidious protected.png|Darth Sidious assures Nix protection. Darth Sidious Serenno.png|Sidious hologram on Serreno. Darth Sidious Informs.png|Darth Sidious informs Dooku of the Republic attack. Sidious arriving.png|Sidious told by Dooku that their plan succeeded. Sidious in Flesh.png|Darth Sidious arrives on Mandalore. Darth Sidious Force choke.png|Sidious Force chokes two Mandalorian super commandos. Sidious palace.png|Darth Sidious enters the Sundari Palace. Darth Sidious impressed.png|Sidious confronts Maul and Savage. Sidious Force push.png|Darth Sidious uses the Force on the Nightbrothers. Darth Sidious duelist.jpeg|The Sith Lord activates both of his lightsabers. Darth Sidious laughs.png|Sidious laughs as he battles Maul and Savage. Maul balcony.png|Lord Sidious and Maul duel on the balcony. double.png|Darth Sidious as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Maul plaza.jpeg|Sidious points his blade at Maul and Savage. Sidious duels.png|Sidious dueling Maul and Savage in the plaza. Savage vs Sidious.png|Sidious blocking Opress' lightsaber strike. Darth Sidious kills.png|Darth Sidious kills Savage Opress. DoubleShotShiak-TL.png|Sidious impales Savage with both sabers. Maul VS Sidious.png|Sidious against his former apprentice Maul. Darth Maul lifting.png|Lord Sidious disarms and levitates Maul in the air. Sidious mercy.png|Darth Maul begs the Sith Lord for mercy. Sidious hovering.jpeg|Lord Sidious hovers over a groveling Maul. Sidious prepares.png|Sidious states there is no mercy. Darth Sidious Force lightning.png|Darth Sidious blasts Maul with Force lightning. Sidious other uses.png|Sidious cackles as he has other plans for Maul. Darth Sidious asset.png|Count Dooku informs Sidious of a clone problem. Darth Sidious program.png|Darth Sidious tells Tyranus to make the incident isolated. Sidious Failure.png|Sidious worries his plans will be ruined. Darth Sidious seize.png|Darth Sidious orders the clone to be seized. Palpatine Fives.png|Chancellor Palpatine reveals the secret to Fives. Palpatine secret.jpeg|Palpatine keeps Order 66 a secret from the Jedi. Sidious and Tyranus.jpeg|Lord Tyranus contacts Sidious with successful news. Darth Sidious evidence.png|Sidious orders all evidence to be destroyed. Sidious execute.png|Lord Sidious cackles as Order 66 remains uncovered. Sidious desktop.png|Sidious hologram zooming out. Darth Sidious questions.png|Darth Sidious questions Lord Tyranus. Sidious speaks.png|Sidious asks his apprentice of Sifo-Dyas. Darth Sidious retrace.png|Lord Sidious tells Tyranus to retrace his steps. Sidious warns.png|And orders Dooku to eliminate the loose end. Sidious eliminate.png|Darth Sidious chastises Tyranus' clumsiness. Darth sidious choke.png|Sidious shows Dooku the price of failure. Darth Sidious Dagobah vision.png|Darth Sidious appears to Yoda in a vision on Dagobah. Sidious ignites.png|The Sith Lord igniting his lightsaber in the vision. Sidious hangar.png|Sidious walking towards Dooku as he arrives. Darth Sidious apprentice.png|Darth Sidious welcoming his apprentice. Darth Sidious presence.png|Sidious telling Dooku that Master Yoda is on Moraband. Sidious ripple.png|Darth Sidious explains Dooku and Yoda have a strong Force-bound as a ripple. Darth Sidious knife.png|Sidious producing a knife cutting Dooku's hand for a drop of blood. Sidious chant.png|Lord Sidious recites an ancient Sith ritual in Balc. Sidious incantation.jpeg|Darth Sidious performs the Sith incantation. Darth Sidious basin.png|Sidious dips his face towards the basin wielding the power of dark illusion. Sidious chained.png|Darth Sidious chained by lightning shackles to stone pillars. Sidious apparition.png|An apparition of Sidious appears laughing. sith-lords-clone-wars-613.jpg|Darth Sidious and Count Dooku at the altar. Sidious company.png|The Sith Lord sees Clones and the Jedi arriving. Darth Sidious lightsaber.png|Sidious draws his lightsaber towards Yoda. Darth Sidious blade.png|Lord Sidious readies to take on Yoda and Anakin. Sidious zaps.png|Sidious levitates Anakin into the air and zaps him with lightning. Darth Sidious lightning strike.png|Yoda holding back Darth Sidious' Force lightning. Sidious Force lightning.png|Sidious blasting Yoda with more lightning while cackling. Darth Sidious taunts.png|Darth Sidious taunting Yoda to let Anakin fall and die. Darth Sidious attacks.png|Sidious attacking Yoda while he saves Anakin. Sidious catwalk.jpeg|Yoda deflects Sidious' lightning with his lightsaber. Darth Sidious hanging.png|Darth Sidious hanging onto the railing of the bridge. Sidious falling.png|Sidious and Yoda tumbling to their certain doom. Darth Sidious fails.png|Lord Sidious angered that he failed to break Yoda's spirit. Sidious altar.png|Sidious leaving as he will need more time to defeat the Jedi and Yoda. ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Palpatine Jedi meeting.png|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has a meeting with Jedi in his suite on the Republic capital of Coruscant. Palpatine CW2.png|Chancellor Palpatine's appearance in Star Wars: Clone Wars. Chancellor Palpatine well.png|Palpatine concurs, but asks who would be available to lead the mission, seeing as Windu was fighting on Dantooine. Palpatine command.png|Palpatine then suggests Skywalker take command of Kenobi's space forces during the battle due to his exceptional skills. Palpatine SWCW03.png|Palpatine with Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Chancellor Palpatine decides.png|Yoda admits Skywalker is powerful, and begins to make another statement, but he is interrupted by Palpatine, who decides for the group that Skywalker will indeed go. Darth Sidious views.png|Darth Sidious watches through hologram Dooku dueling Asajj Ventress. Sidious mechno hologram.png|Sidious on a mechno-chair hologram making its way down the stairs. Darth Sidious crawls.png|Hologram of Darth Sidious enters the room. Sidious promising.png|Dooku introduces Ventress to Sidious, his master. Darth Sidious undergoes.png|Darth Sidious' appearance in Genndy Tartakovsky's Star Wars: Clone Wars. Sidious mechno-chair.png|Sidious applauds her efforts, and personally gives her first mission for the Sith: hunt down and kill Anakin Skywalker. Sidious cliffs.png|As she flies off to complete her task, Dooku remarks to his master that he is confident in her success. Darth Sidious Tyranus.png|Sidious replies that her success or failure is unimportant—the point is to test Skywalker. Darth Sidious wise.png|Darth Sidious calls Tyranus wise. Sidious news.png|Grievous tells Sidious news from the front. Darth Sidious attempt.png|Lord Sidious pleased with the news. Palpatine with Windu.png|Palpatine and Windu tell Anakin and Obi-Wan where Grievous is. Palpatine scorns.png|Chancellor Palpatine scorns Grievous for breaking into his office. Palpatine enjoys.png|Palpatine secretly enjoys watching the Jedi die. Grievous captured Palpatine.png|Grievous confronts the Chancellor. Palpatine captured.png|Palpatine is captured by General Grievous. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Chancellor Palpatine hostage.png|Chancellor Palpatine held hostage. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1487.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Revenge of the Sith. Chancellor Palpatine shackled.png|The Chancellor watching Obi-Wan and Anakin dueling Dooku. Palpatine shackled.png|Palpatine smiles as Anakin duels Dooku. Leave him or we'll never make it.png|A foreshadowing of Palpatine's true nature. Chancellor Palpatine bridge.png|The Chancellor on the Separatist bridge. Palpatine homecoming.png|Palpatine is rescued and returns to Coruscant. Darth Sidious Grievous.png|General Grievous contacts Darth Sidious. Sidious commands.png|Sidious tells Grievous to move the Separatist leaders. Sidious apprentice.png|Lord Sidious states he will have a new apprentice. Palpatine appoints.png|Palpatine appoints Anakin as his Jedi Representative. Chancellor Palpatine opera.png|Anakin visits the Chancellor at the opera. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5332.jpg|Sidious sits with Anakin during an opera show. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5544.jpg|Sidious smiling as he slowly lures Anakin into the dark side of the Force via manipulating his emotions. Palpatine plans.png|Palpatine looking at the Death Star plans. Palpatine doubts.png|Palpatine tells Anakin the Jedi don't trust him. Palpatine2-jpg.jpg|Palpation's evil grin after revealing himself to Anakin. Sidious anger.png|Darth Sidious senses Anakin's anger. Palpatine welcomes.png|Chancellor Palpatine welcomes the Jedi. Palpatine exclaims.png|Palpatine claims to be the Senate. ItsTreasonThen-ROTS.png|Palpatine finally reveals his identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8371.jpg|Sidious prepares to engage his would be Jedi captors in a fight in his main office. Sidious dueling.png|Sidious duels Mace Windu. 14755 palpatine02 l.jpg|Sidious snarls as he continues his duel with Windu. Sidious cornered.png|Sidious disarmed and cornered by Windu. Darth Sidious lightning.png|Palpatine attempts to blast Mace with Sith lightning. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8632.jpg|Palpatine unmasked by his deflected Force lightning. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8795.jpg|Sidious unleashing his power against an injured Windu. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg|Sidious knighting Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9128.jpg|Darth Sidious declares the Jedi enemies. Sidious orders.png|Sidious first orders Vader to the Jedi Temple. Darth Sidious stance.png|Darth Sidious tells Vader to show no mercy. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9290.jpg|Palpatine now in his Emperor form. Sidious activates.png|Lord Sidious contacts Commander Cody. 1337x810xExecute_Order_66.png.pagespeed.ic.vACqduj1LM.jpg|Darth Sidious ordering the clones to execute Order 66. Darth Sidious Mustafar hologram.png|Sidious speaks with the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Sidious council.png|Darth Sidious tells the council his apprentice is coming. Darth Sidious Senate.png|Palpatine presides at a special session of Congress. Sidious addresses.jpeg|Sidious blames the Jedi for his disfigurement. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-11328.jpg|Sidious proclaims the formation of the Galactic Empire. Sidious proclamation.png|Darth Sidious triumphs as the Senate cheer the new regime. Darth Sidious recording.png|A hologram recording of Sidious in the Jedi Temple. Sidious hologram record.png|Hologram Sidious tells Vader to bring peace to the Empire. Darth Sidious holding office.png|Darth Sidious receives a hologram transmission of Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12094.jpg|Palpatine speaks to hologram Vader in his office. Sidious Mustafar hologram.png|Lord Sidious hologram telling Vader to shut down the droid armies. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12121.jpg|Palpatine in a hologram on Mustafar. Amedda and Sidious.jpeg|Sidious receives a visit from Master Yoda. Sidious arrogance.png|Darth Sidious calls Yoda arrogant. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12853.jpg|Sidious shocks Yoda with Force lightning. Sidious hovers.png|Sidious approaches an unconscious Yoda. open-uri20150608-27674-wiquhr_3528045b.jpeg|Darth Sidious wickedly laughing at Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg|Sidious takes his lightsaber out to duel Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13085.jpg|Yoda and Palpatine duel on Coruscant. DSattack.jpg|Sidious smiles during the fight with Yoda. sidious_teeth.jpg|Palpatine laughing manically at Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13199.jpg|Palpatine grunts as he duels with Yoda. Darth Sidious dueling.png|Darth Sidious duels Yoda in the Senate. Sidious lifting.png|Sidious laughing as he lifts Senate pods. Darth Sidious aims.png|Sidious continues throwing pods at Yoda. Sidious throwing.png|Darth Sidious throwing a Senate pod at Yoda. 1cadea20f5f1373e9046dbc6694efa50a16c567c_hq.jpg|Sidious laughs as he gains the upper hand against Yoda. Darth Sidious Amedda.png|Palpatine tells Mas Amedda to prepare his shuttle. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13658.jpg|Darth Sidious senses his apprentice is in danger. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14606.jpg|Sidious finds a mutilated but living Anakin on Mustafar. Darth Sidious arriving.png|Lord Sidious arrives on Coruscant with an injured Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15137.jpg|Darth Sidious at the completion of Darth Vader. Untitled 395703.jpg|Sidious seeing the birth of Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15184.jpg|Sidious tells Vader that he killed Padmé in his anger. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15244.jpg|Sidious smiles knowing that Vader has fallen to him. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15246.jpg|Sidious seeing Vader lash out in anger over Padme's death at the final act of Revenge of the Sith. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15593.jpg|Sidious and Vader on a star destroyer with Tarkin. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15618.jpg|Sidious and Vader oversee the construction of the First Death Star at the very end of Revenge of the Sith. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Emperor Empire Day.png|Emperor Palpatine displayed on the HoloNet News. Emperor Holonet.png|The Emperor presiding in the Imperial Senate on Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine Hydan.png|Hydan reporting the progress to the Emperor. Wolves-and-a-door-06_321d4477.jpg|The Emperor consults with Minister Hydan. Hologram Emperor Palpatine.jpeg|The Emperor appears in hologram to Minister Hydan. Emperor Palpatine proceed.png|Emperor Palpatine telling Hydan to proceed. Sheev_Palpatine_Star_Wars_Rebels.png|Darth Sidious in Star Wars: Rebels. Emperor Palpatine laugh.png|The Emperor cackling as he finds Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano. Emperor Palpatine casting.png|The Emperor performing Sith alchemy in the portal. Emperor Palpatine portal.jpeg|The Emperor in the World Between Worlds. Emperor Palpatine fire.jpg|The Emperor casting forth fire to capture Ezra. Emperor Palpatine focusing.png|The Emperor trying to access the World Between Worlds. Palpatine Rebels hologram.jpg|Palpatine in hologram appearing as a friendly version. Palpatine hologram.png|Emperor Palpatine showing Ezra a portion of the Lothal Temple. Palpatine Ezra.png|The Emperor with Ezra at the temple entrance. Palpatine smile.png|Palpatine smiling deviously as Ezra enters the temple. Palpatine mannered.png|Emperor Palpatine telling Ezra to join his parents in the portal. Palpatine Force.png|The Emperor using the Force to release Ezra's binds. Palpatine shocked.png|Palpatine shocked as Ezra refuses to activate the portal. Palpatine thwarted.png|Emperor Palpatine shouting "NO"! as Ezra destroys the gateway. Palpatine stance.jpeg|Palpatine trying to stop Ezra from escaping. Emperor Palpatine enraged.jpeg|The Emperor's hologram revealing his true form. Palpatine projection.png|Emperor Palpatine's hologram distorted as the temple collapses. Emperor Palpatine rubble.png|The Emperor exiting the rubble of the Jedi Temple. Emperor Palpatine projected.png|The Emperor's hologram walking towards Ezra. Emperor Palpatine unfortunate.png|Darth Sidious enraged as his plans are foiled. Emperor Palpatine ruins.png|The Emperor with Ezra at the ruins of the Lothal Temple. Emperor Palpatine command.png|The Emperor calling Ezra's decision unfortunate. Emperor Palpatine directs.png|The Emperor commands his Royal Guards to destroy Ezra. Emperor Palpatine sways.png|The Emperor ending his holographic transmission. Original Trilogy Emperor's message.png|The Emperor contacts Vader on the Executor. Emperor oringinal_hologram.png|The Emperor's hologram in The Empire Strikes Back (Original edition). Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-6137.jpg|Sidious communicating with Darth Vader via hologram in The Empire Strikes Back (Special edition). Emperor_Palpatine.png|Sidious revealing the existence of Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-4382.jpg|Emperor Palpatine arrives on the Second Death Star in Return of the Jedi. Rise_my_friend.png|"Rise my friend." Emperor Palpatine arrives.png|The Emperor walks with Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine senses.png|Emperor Palpatine senses Vader wishes to search fojr Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-6236.jpg|Palpatine seeing Darth Vader in his throne room over Endor. EmperorGreejatusAndFriends-ROTJ.jpg|The Emperor with Vader, Aloo and Greejatus. Emperor Palpatine instructs.png|Emperor Palpatine sends Vader to the command ship. Emperor Palpatine report.png|The Emperor receives a report from Lord Vader. Palpatine.jpg|"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me "Master"" Emperor Palpatine lightsaber.png|Palpatine holds Luke's lightsaber. Emperor Palpatine faith.png|The Emperor tells Luke his faith is misplaced. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10886.jpg|"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends, up there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10936.jpg|The Emperor reveals his grand plan to Luke. Palpatine3-ReturnOfJedi.png|"Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." Emperor Palpatine orders.png|The Emperor orders the Death Star to be fired. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-11261.jpg|Palpatine taunting Luke during the Battle of Endor. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-12424.jpg|Darth Sidious smiling and laughing as he witnesses Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker duel each other. Emperor-palpatine-and-the-nutrition-of-force-lightning.png|The Emperor tells Luke to use his aggressive feelings and to let the hate fuel him. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13031.jpg|Palpatine laughing as Luke gets the upper hand in his fight. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13440.jpg|Sidious tempting Luke into killing his father. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13594.jpg|Palpatine lifting his hands up to use Force Lighting. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13603.jpg|Darth Sidious attacking Luke with Force Lightning. Emperor-star-wars.jpg|Darth Sidious unleashing Force Lightning on Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Vader witnessing Palpatine attacking his son. Emperor Palpatine tortures.png|The Emperor tortures Luke with Force lightning. TorturePalpatine2321.jpg|Sidious' villainous breakdown as he loses what is left of his sanity Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13804.jpg|Anakin picking up Sidious to save his son Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13807.jpg|The Emperor is Defeated by the Redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Omab.jpg|Palpatine being thrown by Anakin Skywalker into the Death Star II's reactor. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13821.jpg|Vader grabbed the Emperor throwing him off a ledge down the Death Star's reactor shaft to his imminent death. Palpatine's_death.png|Darth Sidious plummets down the Death Star II's reactor; his last moments before his death. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13837.jpg|Sidious is evaporated in the main reactor thus killing him and finally ending his reign of terror. Videos Darth Sidious "Wipe them out. All of them" Mace Windu Vs Palpatine 1080p Mace Windu vs Palpatine in KotF Darth Maul & Savage Opress VS Darth Sidious Star Wars The Clone Wars - Yoda & Anakin vs. Dooku & Sidious 1080p Star Wars Master Yoda VS Darth Sidious HD Star Wars Rebels Emperor Palpatine Vs Ahsoka & Ezra Darth Vader talks to the Emperor full scene HD720p Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode VI - The Emperor's Death - 1080p HD-0 3 Classic Moments with The Emperor Robot Chicken Star Wars Adult Swim Category:Galleries